


Make Daddy proud of you

by Lance___McClain123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artist Keith (Voltron), Cheating, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, It's going to be a bumpy road, M/M, Shatt, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Shiro, klance, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance___McClain123/pseuds/Lance___McClain123
Summary: Shiro and Keith like Lance but Lance dates Keith. So shiro backs off, still likes him tho. Klance breaks up because of something that will be revealed in the story. Enter shiro, being the amazing sugar daddy he is, then shance happens. But Shiro cheats on Lance when drunk with someone. Lance is unhappy and a sobbing mess then goes to Keith, but Keith says no. Because he doesn't want hurt, but stays around for emotional support. Until Shiro tries to come back into his life. Which makes Shiro and Keith get into a fight.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One; Coffee shop meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Literally got the plot from a YouTube comment section. And decided to write it. So here's the chapter. I'm going to try and make this like a long slow burn which is something I haven't really done. But enjoy the first chapter! ^^

Lance was going out today with his boyfriend, hand in hand as they walked. He looked over at the raven haired boy holding his hand. “Babe? Everything ok?” He asked. “You’ve been a bit quiet,” he pointed out. Lance snapped away from his thoughts and smiled.

“Yeah I’m ok, I was just admiring my amazing boyfriend.” He kissed Keith’s cheek, he hummed. They were out to go get some coffee, lightly swinging their hands as they did so. You could see a small smile appear across his face. They got to the coffee shop that they were going to go and get some coffee that morning. Walking inside the place it was a nice and relaxing place, mainly because his best friend and his girlfriend owned the place. It was the Hunk and Shay’s coffee shop, cute I know. 

The walls were a light chocolate brown, with cool black designs. Which Keith helped them with, because Keith was nice like that and they were his friends. But at the moment the two lovely owners weren’t here but their employees were, which they weren't bad at their job. They just weren’t as good as Hunk and Shay with the job. The two went to the counter and were greeted by the worker, Lance gave one back. “So what can I get for you boys today?” The lady asked them. 

“Ummm, I think I’ll get a Cappuccino please.” Lance politely told the women at the counter. Keith took a second to look at the menu even though he already knew what he wanted. 

“Just a black coffee for me,” he told her. Lance made a face at the drink choice Keith made, he didn’t understand how his boyfriend could drink that stuff. 

“I will never understand how you can drink such a bitter coffee.” Lance stated. Keith rolled his eyes in a playful manner. 

“And I’ll never understand how you could drink such a weird drink,” Keith said as he paid for the drink and gave the lady their name. The couple turned around to find a seat. As they were both about to sit down someone came into the coffee shop. Keith sat down as Lance was standing looking over at the door. He saw the person and smiled bright.

“I’ll be back my love,” Lance said quickly to Keith. He ran over to Shiro, “hey stranger!” Lance greeted and hugged the older man. Keith frowned a little as he saw the older man, he stood up too. He went over to his boyfriend and old friend. Shiro chuckled as he looked down at the boy who was now hugging him.

“Hey Lance, fancy seeing you here.” He responded back. He gave a small hug back as he felt the hard glare from Keith on him. They all could see the tension around the two of them, everyone but Lance that was. 

Shiro was 27 and was loaded, like rich rich. He could buy things like it was nothing, he was the Ceo head of a business he worked for. It was well known and it just so happened that Shiro liked Lance way more than friends. He had a pretty ripped body; he was tall standing at about 6’8” in height. Black hair with a section of whit in the front of it. 

While Keith was a normal person. He had a well paying job as an artist as he went to college for art and business. Keith crossed his arms as he watched the two hug he counted a full minute hug. Which he could tell Shiro was enjoying. Lance soon back off and turned to Keith and held his hand. “You want to join us for coffee Shiro? We haven’t talked in a while,” Lance pointed out. 

Keith looked at Lance in small disbelief. “Lance I’m sure he’s got more work to do. He’s a busy guy,” he told him. Shiro chuckled and shook his head at Keith’s statement. 

“Actually I can join. Today’s my day off,” he told them. “So I wouldn’t mind having some coffee with you guys.” He gave the soft smile he always had. Keith glared at him a little but said nothing for the moment. 

Lance beamed and smiled. “Well great, we’ll be at our table and you just join once you get your coffee.” He told him. 

Keith glanced over at his innocent boyfriend. “I actually want to talk to Shiro for a moment. You go to our table and we’ll be there in a minute.” He kissed his cheek, Lance nodded and left off to their table they were sitting at.

Keith watched him go off and once out of ear shot Keith turned to Shiro with an annoyed look. “What are you doing? I know you have feelings for him, so what are you up too?” He questioned him instantly. 

“Woah woah,” he put his hands up a little. “My intentions are pure. I have no desire to get with him. He chose you fair and square,” he told him. Keith wasn’t really believing his words but nodded anyways.

“I swear if you do anything to him. Or even try anything, there will be a scene.” He told him before going back to the male Cuban. Shiro sighed and got his coffee before going to join then, sitting right across from Lance sitting next to a window with them.


	2. Chapter Two: Setting up some plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Next chapter up already!

The coffee was nice after all it was from Hunk and Shay’s, everything from there was amazing. Lance smiled at Shiro. “It’s been forever! So how have you been? How has your job been doing? I heard you’ve been really successful,” Lance chirped. Shiro chuckled and nodded at the words. Keith rolled his at this and took a sip.

“Well yes I have. I’ve gotten to be the CEO of my company,” he informed. Shiro worked at a record label that was really excelling. Hiring the best of the best, and not wasting a single penny.

“Oh that’s so cool! No wonder you’ve been so busy. Hey Shiro have you met any really famous singers?” Lance asked him as he ignored his boyfriend's annoyed look.

“Actually I have. I think you might have heard of the duo before,” he said sliding a signed autograph of the two.

Lance gasped upon seeing it. Keith no matter how hard he tried to act like he didn’t he was curious of what he had to show. He so glanced from the window to the signed photograph, his eyes widened a little bit. “How do we know you actually work for them? This could have just been fan service.” He stated. 

“Dios Mio! Fan service or not that’s cool! I just listened to their latest song, they’re so cool. I wish I could have met them,” Lance sighed. “Rolo and Nyma are such good singers,” he stated. Shiro nodded with a small chuckle.

“I assure you both this is not fan service. I knew Lance liked them so I got him a sign autograph. So here Lance it’s yours,” he told him. Lance gasped and let out a small squeal, and took the picture admiring it more in his hands. Keith let out a small growl at Shiro and watched quietly as one could be.

“My gosh this is amazing Shiro. Thank you so much!” 

“It’s no problem. But if you- two, would like. I can make an arrangement for you to meet them both,” he told him. Lance’s eyes sparkled and brightened, Keith was going to protest, but Lance was faster. 

“Oh course we want to see them! I mean why would we miss this.” Lance beamed

“Well how about this Saturday then?” He asked.

“We can’t, I work Saturday,” Keith stated.

“Oh well that’s a shame. That’s about the only day I can probably get you to meet them because of how busy they are.” Shiro informed them. Lance’s eyes sunk a little as he sighed. Keith looked at Lance and hated to see that look on his face, the look of disappointment. 

“Keith can I just go please. This would mean the world to me if you let me. I know you want to see them with me but this might be the only time in a while till we can have a chance.” He begged. 

He gave Keith eyes he knew he could never say no to. After a minute of silence Keith sighed giving into him. “Alright fine, you can go.” Lance squealed and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

“Oh my goodness babe you’re the best! How could I have gotten so lucky,” he smiled.”Thank you so much I’ll be sure to pay you back for this,” he promised Keith. 

Keith let out a soft laugh and hugged the Cuban male back. “You better. I expect a full report when you come back. Just make sure you have fun but not too much without me.” Lance laughed and kissed the raven haired boy's nose. Shiro watched quietly of the couple, not really saying much. He did wish to be in Keith’s position and to have Lance in his arms and for him to give him nose kisses. 

Lance pulled away from Keith and turned to Shiro. “So what time do we need to meet up?” He asked him.

“Well if you’d want we can meet at noon to have a meet up and maybe lunch with them.” He suggested. “Oh yeah also got a new number,” he told him.

“Oh nice we can just switch numbers then,” he said, handing him his phone. Shiro nodded and put his number in Lance’s while Lance did the same. Keith also demanded a bit he get the new number too. Which was also given to him. After all that Shiro stood up with his stuff in his hand, Lance cocked a brow. “Where are you going?” He asked him curiously.

“Oh I need to get going. I’ve got some stuff I planned to do with Matt,” he told them. Lance nodded.

“Alright well tell him we said hi,” Lance smiled. He nodded and left the shop. Lance leaned onto Keith’s shoulder. 

“I think it’s time we head out too don’t ya think?” Keith asked him as he wrapped an arm around him. Lance nodded and snuggled into him a bit.

“Yeah I think so too. When we get back I want to watch Tangled and cuddle. With some snacks,” he informed.

Keith chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “Yeah we can do that,” he hummed. “Now let’s go,” he told him. Lance nodded and got up with Keith. Lance took the slightly shorter boy's hand and walked with him out. The morning had been nice that dya so they had walked. Lance humming softly as they walked hand in hand to the apartment they shared with small smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next part might just write some Klance fluff :D 
> 
> And remember Kudos and comments are always welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the first chapter was good. Feel free to give ideas to the plot in the comments or just tell me how it is. Also feel free to leave those Kudos! <3
> 
> The amazing VLDMV I got this from is in the link below   
> So go and check it out! 👇
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcjcMBvP8cw


End file.
